parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Spy Boy Detective Part 4 - Enter Dr.Drakken
Cast: *Basil - Ron Stoppable *Dawson - Wade Load *Olivia Flaversham - Misty *The Toy Maker - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Professor Ratigan - Dr.Drakken (Kim Possible) Transcript: (Ron Sits on and Picks his Violin and Playing misty looks sad and Wade give her to go) *Kasumi:Now will you Please Listen to Me My Daddy's Going and I'm All Alone *Ron Stoppable:young Lady this a Most Inopportune time *(She Looking sad at ron) *Ron Stoppable:Sure your Mother Knows He is *Kasumi:I'I Don't have a Mother *Ron Stoppable:Well hm then perhaps see Here I've Simply Here no Time for Lost Fathers *Misty:I Didn't Lose Him we has Taken by a Scotish man *Ron Stoppable:Did you Say Scotish Man *Misty:Yes *Ron Stoppable:Did have a Puerple Shirt *Misty:I Don't Know but he had a Peg Leg *Ron Stoppable:Ah *Wade Load:I Say do you Know Him *Ron Stoppable:Know Him That Scotish man One by Named Duff is in the Employ of the very fiend who was the Target of my Experiment the Horror of My Every waking moment the Nefarious Professor Drakken *(he pionts a picture of dr drakken and the fire hard and thunderclap sound by his picture) *Wade Load: Dr.Drakken *Ron Stoppable:He's a Genius Wade a Genius twisted Evil the Napoleon of Crime *Wade Load:as all thath uh * Ron Stoppable:Worse for years I've tried to capture him and I Can Close so very Close but each time He's Naturally Evaded my graps the Corner of Lodon Safe While Dr Drakken Practical at Large No we Evil schem he wouldn't go no tip commit who knows what dastardly scheme that Villian Maybe party even as we Speak *(Then is camera to preson door when Professor Oak working on the Robot and Smoking appears drakken evily laughs) *Dr.Drakken:Outie an Genius scheme eh Oak (gramping be his cheek) and Aren't you proud to be a part of it *Professor Oak:This Whole thing....I-I-It's Monstrous *Dr.Drakken:We Will Have our device ready by tomorrow evening won't we you know what will happen if you...Fail *Professor Oak:I-I Don't Care *(He use the robot and destroyed it and thee on dr drakken's Coat when he looks angry) *Professor Oak:you can Do what you want with me I Won't be a part of this....This....This Evil any Longer *(Dr Drakken has wiped the oil from his Coat and breathes out his cigarette smoke He Smiles) *Dr.Drakken:Hmm Very Well If that is your decision (He Picks Misty's Bellerina doll when he make it for her birthday) Oh uh by the way I'm taking the Liberty of Having your Daughter Brought Here *Professor Oak:O-olivia *Dr.Drakken: Yes Hm-Hm yes (He sets the doll and watch it dance) I Would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall here *Professor Oak:you...you Wouldn't *(He Picks the doll again and squeese it until it breaks and looks sad and gets Angry) *Dr.Drakken:FINSH IT OAK *(Professor Oak turns sad and walks to the robot when he have destroct) *Dr Drakken:Oh I Love it when I'm Nasty (he walking at Duff's room and nocks) Duff *(Duff Sleeping) *Dr.Drakken:DUFF KILLIGAN (Duff wakes up) Bright and alert as always here's the List and you know what to do and no Mistakes *Duff Killigan (Chuckles nervously) Yes No....no...no Mistake Sir (Quckly reading the list) Tools Greas Girl Uniforms *Dr.Drakken:(Yelling) NOW DUFF KILLIGAN *Duff Killighan:I'm going I'm goign Gallery Drakken and samiul oak.jpg Category:Parts